IS IT MADNESS?
by Roxylady666
Summary: Loki est un être solitaire, un misanthrope perdu dans un monde trop compliqué pour lui. Le jour, il est musicien de rue. La nuit, il se perd dans les soirées dark et la domination dans laquelle il excelle. Pessimiste et en souffrance, il n'attend plus rien de la vie. Sa rencontre avec Darcy va tout changer. All human. Merci à ma bêta, Anne-Laure!
1. Chapter 1

IS IT MADNESS?

FF RATED M, ALL HUMAN

HURT/COMFORT

LOKI/THOR/DARCY/TONY STARK

RESUME : Loki est un être solitaire un misanthrope perdu dans un monde trop compliqué pour lui. Le jour, il est musicien de rue. La nuit, il se perd dans les soirées dark et la domination dans laquelle il excelle. Pessimiste et en souffrance, il n'attend plus rien de la vie. Sa rencontre avec Darcy va tout changer.

PROLOGUE

POV Loki

Je suis la nuit. Elle vibre en moi comme un carillon. Une musique funèbre, sinistre et cynique, me rappelant sans cesse à la solitude qui est mon lot depuis ma naissance. J'aurais dû ne jamais naître. J'aurais dû rester un simple désir d'enfant refoulé, faute de moyens et d'amour. Ils avaient déjà un fils, ils n'ont pas voulu d'un boulet. Alors, ils m'ont laissé dans la pénombre d'une ruelle sale et sans issue, abandonnant mon sort au bon vouloir des Dieux et du Diable.

Cette mélodie douce et morbide infiltre mes pores et mes os. Je la transmets le jour par ma guitare, et la nuit par mes punitions. Je me noie dans le regard des autres pour oublier que je n'existe pas. Et je les fais souffrir pour me rappeler que je suis encore vivant … et perdu …


	2. Chapter 1 Le vent dans la pénombre

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT PRIS LE TEMPS DE LIRE LE PROLOGUE ET/OU DE LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES!**

**UN MERCI PARTICULIER A MA BETA, ANNE-LAURE, QUI AMELIORE L'HISTOIRE DE PAR SES SUGGESTIONS PERTINENTES ET SES CORRECTIONS AVISEES! **

**BONNE LECTURE! ET MERCI D'AVANCE AUX PERSONNES QUI LAISSERONT DES COMMENTAIRES.**

**IS IT MADNESS ?**

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE VENT DANS LA PENOMBRE**

Beta : Anne-Laure Mallié

_Musique écoutée par Anne-Laure: evanescence – before the dawn_

**POV Loki**

Il fait froid en ce mois de septembre. Je tremble comme une feuille en marchant vers la ligne 15 du subway. Je n'ai pas assez dormi, je n'ai pas assez mangé et la drogue que j'ai prise hier soir est encore dans mes veines. Cela rend le froid encore plus intense. J'ai l'impression d'être un bloc de glace en mouvement, cherchant désespérément à se fondre sous terre. Je descends péniblement l'escalier, me sentant déjà trop vieux pour cette journée qui se lève. Ma guitare me semble plus lourde, préparant les notes sourdes et mornes qui feront ma tristesse et la beauté de leur sordide journée.

J'aime le regard des gens sur ma musique. J'aime les voir s'arrêter et sourire, toucher du cœur leurs réactions, leurs sentiments, leur colère et leur joie. Je joue pour ne pas avoir à devenir comme eux : un employé lambda, un mari trompé, un humain délaissé avec un esprit de vengeance.

Je m'installe toujours au même endroit, à la même heure. Six heures du mat', l'heure à laquelle je sors de mon autre travail … inavouable au commun des mortels, délicieusement pervers pour les tarés comme moi.

Je me pose, telle une loque, devant une affiche d'un film de super héros à deux balles. Du rêve, toujours et encore, pour cacher que la vie réelle est un cauchemar conditionné. Je sors ma guitare de son étui et regarde aux alentours … elle est déjà là. Si je forçais les gens à payer pour m'écouter, je serais déjà millionnaire grâce à elle. Elle est toujours là, par tous les temps, à tous les endroits où je me poste comme une merde, elle est là et sourit. Un sourire profond, un sourire franc et hypnotique.

**Salut !**

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête tandis que mes doigts grattent les cordes. Elle ferme les yeux et m'écoute chanter mon désespoir, mon envie de rien et mes envies de tout. Elle m'écoute en respirant en rythme, comme si son souffle se calquait sur mes silences lourds de sens. Je chante la dope, la misère et la mort. Je chante l'abandon et le spleen car je n'ai pas la force d'en finir. Je me suicide en musique tous les matins et je suis assez mesquin pour tenter de faire tomber un maximum de gens avec moi.

**« I am a no oned son, lost in the dark of perversity… »**

Cette phrase résume à elle seule mon parcours : désiré par personne, malmené par tous. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un orphelinat. Personne ne m'a jamais réclamé. Comme si j'étais invisible, incolore, inodore… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais pris sous son aile. J'ai pourtant essayé d'être celui qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Mais on ne peut cacher sa vraie nature. Lorsque l'on m'a pressé de partir, on m'a souhaité bonne chance avec de faux trémolos dans la voix et des lèvres plissées de satisfaction. J'ai erré de squats en squats, de soirées en soirées, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une voie un peu moins dégueulasse que les autres. Un compromis entre la luxure et le politiquement correct, un compromis entre le néant et le plaisir.

**« Please, say my name, when you wanna cry… say my name, when you wanna die… I will break you and tease you, comfort you and hurt you… to make you love me… »**

J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare avec Tony, un gosse de riche qui venait voir les enfants abandonnés afin de parfaire sa vision de la vie. Son père était un magnat de je ne sais trop quelle connerie capitaliste. Tony était tout ce que je voulais être : sûr de lui, arrogant, drôle et attachant. Et il avait du succès auprès des gens. A l'orphelinat, on me surnommait l'ombre, tant je m'effaçais derrière les autres. Tony, c'était la lumière. Il en jetait par tous les pores. Il m'a appris la musique et plein d'autres choses aussi. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui. D'ailleurs, il me le rappelle une fois par semaine en venant faire une teuf de tous les diables dans le rade goth où je traîne. Tony et moi sommes très différents, mais c'est le seul être humain que je respecte et en qui je crois.

Il est devenu ce que son père voulait qu'il soit, un chef d'entreprise implacable, riche, beau gosse possédant de grosses voitures. Mais ce que son père ne savait pas, c'est qu'avec moi il osait parler de musique, il osait danser et être lui-même, un peu.

Déjà plusieurs heures que je joue, elle est toujours en face de moi, tremblante de froid mais pourtant souriante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trouve à ma musique. Si ça lui fait du bien je m'en fous, au moins quelqu'un m'entend à défaut de m'écouter.

Je décide de ranger ma guitare et de changer d'endroit. Ma groupie se rapproche de moi en sautillant et me tend un billet de 10. J'en reste coi.

**C'est pour manger. T'as l'air de manquer de vitamines.**

Je regarde le papier vert avec de grands yeux.

**C'est un peu trop pour manger, non ?**

Jamais on ne m'a donné autant en une fois pour ma musique … ou pour me forcer à manger. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, alors je la remercie et fourre le billet dans ma poche.

**Tu veux un café ?**

La phrase est lancée. Je pense qu'elle a dû répéter ça devant son miroir un milliard de fois. Depuis le temps qu'elle vient me voir, elle ne m'a quasiment jamais parlé et aujourd'hui elle me donne dix balles et des phrases complètes en plus de son sourire habituel.

Mon cœur tape très fort. Je n'ai pas assez de forces, elle a raison, je devrais manger plus, prendre un minimum soin de moi … mais comme on ne m'a jamais montré comment faire, j'ai un peu de mal.

Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter son invitation. La dernière fois que j'ai partagé quelque chose avec quelqu'un, c'était dans le cadre du travail.

**Alors ? Tu veux un café ?**

Et en plus, elle insiste. Je ne peux pas dire non. Ca ne serait pas vraiment correct … et j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui, avec quelqu'un que je ne baise pas et qui ne me paie pas pour ça. C'est assez rare pour être signalé.

**Je te suis. Je ne sors pas trop, je ne connais rien de sympa ici …**

Je sors beaucoup, énormément, beaucoup trop … mais toujours au même endroit. Et je doute que ce dernier lui plaise.

On se pose dans un café lambda des halls de métro, une sorte de Starbucks sensé être glamour. En rentrant, je vois mon reflet dans une des glaces qui décorent ce temple de la consommation caféine : maigre, blafard, livide, de longs cheveux noirs mal coiffés, tombant dégueulassement sur mes frêles épaules. Un fantôme. Des cernes soulignent mon manque de tout. J'ai envie de m'effondrer….

**On se met là ? Je vais commander, tu veux quoi ?**

Sa voix est montée dans les aigus. On dirait une gosse dans un parc d'attractions.

**Prends ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. **

Elle a l'air déçu.

Je ferme les yeux. Mon corps se détend. J'écoute le bruit du percolateur. On dirait de l'indus. Je suis fatigué, je voudrais dormir et ne plus me réveiller. Il va falloir que je tienne le coup jusqu'à ce soir.

**Ça va ? Tu dors ?**

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant.

**Pardon.**

**Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet-là sur les gens.**

Argh, une complexée… ça va pas le faire.

**Je t'ai pris un café macchiato ça va ?**

**Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Ça va me réveiller, j'espère.**

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle veut de moi. En quoi pourrais-je lui être utile ? Elle ne peut pas avoir répété des mois dans sa cave ce rôle social à la con juste pour traîner avec un cadavre comme moi … y'a un truc pas net …

Je sirote mon café en espérant qu'il me réchauffe un peu. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs d'ado attardée. Elle a un look de geek, avec ses lunettes et son t-shirt Marvel. Contrairement à moi, elle ressemble à quelque chose d'humain. Soudain, je me sens gêné de lui infliger ma présence morbide, je sirote plus vite.

**Et à part jouer dans les couloirs du métro, tu fais quoi ?**

Je domine, je punis, je baise violemment et je force les frêles jeunes femmes comme toi à s'agenouiller. Et je coûte cher.

**Je survis.**

Tiens, pour une fois je n'ai pas menti. Je lui souris de mon faux sourire, celui que je réserve pour les occasions difficiles.

**Moi, je travaille comme secrétaire. Ma vie est passionnante.**

Elle a une voix fragile. Une voix qui me plaît. Je remarque que nous ne tremblons plus et que j'ai une faim de tous les diables.

**Je vais manger, tu veux m'accompagner ? **

Je suis en train d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un de mon espèce, il va neiger demain.

**Tu veux quoi ?**

**Prends ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. **

Elle manie l'ironie comme je manie le fouet, efficacement et rapidement.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec deux sandwichs. Le billet de 10 s'est évaporé en un quart de seconde. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, je suis assez égoïste pour dépenser celui des autres dans des choses futiles comme manger et boire.

**Je m'appelle Darcy. Et toi ?**

**Loki. **

**Enchantée !**

Elle me tend sa main. Je la serre délicatement et souris de nouveau. Cette fois, je suis un peu plus sincère.

Elle regarde sa montre.

**Je dois y aller … va pas croire que je m'ennuie, hein … ?**

**Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet-là sur les gens.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et met sa veste Spiderman sur ses épaules.

**A demain, Loki.**

**Ok. A demain…**

Je la regarde s'éloigner en pensant à tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire si j'avais été normal … mais je ne le suis pas. Je chasse cette idée farfelue de mon cerveau et me lève à mon tour. Je tremble de nouveau. Il va falloir que je dorme si je veux être en forme ce soir. Ma soumise paie très cher pour être satisfaite, je ne dois pas nous décevoir …

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure: Lindsey Stirling – Song of the caged bird_

Je rentre doucement dans la salle de jeu. Mes outils sont prêts. Je me regarde dans le miroir accroché au plafond, au-dessus d'un énorme lit en bois noir laqué. J'ai enfin l'air de quelque chose. Je me souris. Je suis dans mon élément. Je caresse délicatement la cravache noire posée sur l'une des tables de la pièce. Sif, ma soumise, adore être punie de la sorte. Et j'adore lui donner ce plaisir. Avec elle, je m'autorise le sexe vanille, un petit extra pour services rendus. Vu qu'elle paie très bien, ça ne me dérange pas d'être généreux de mon corps.

Mon salaire suffirait à nourrir une famille entière … je me demande pourquoi je continue à jouer dans le métro, à montrer ma face de déterré à des gens qui se foutent de ma condition … mon côté schizo sans doute !

Tout à coup, Sif entre, tête baissée, avec l'attitude parfaite de la soumise accomplie, nue et désirable. L'adrénaline commence à monter.

**A GENOUX !**

Je ne la salue pas, elle déteste être considérée pendant une séance. Tout l'inverse de sa vie réelle.

**Oui, maître.**

Dans le métro, je ne suis rien. Ici, je suis un dieu.

**Tes mains ! **

Elle me les tend, sa tête est toujours baissée, je remarque son sourire en coin. Je les lie d'un foulard de soie, retiré de ma poche. Je laisse une partie du foulard dépassée du nœud coulant… j'aime les promener comme les chiennes qu'elles s'amusent à être en ma présence.

**Regarde-moi !**

Ses grands yeux marron me fixent avec véhémence. Je la gifle de la même façon. Elle sait très bien pourquoi. Sif est une joueuse, comme moi, elle aime dépasser les limites, comme moi… et elle assume.

**Lève-toi !**

Je rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille droite. J'ai envie de la satisfaire de toutes les manières exprimées sur son contrat de baise. Mais je sais être patient.

**Je vais te faire jouir intensément, intimement, par tous les pores de ta peau jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce…**

Ma voix est chaude et sifflante. Je la voie s'insinuer dans les veines de Sif. Ma jouissance peut commencer.

**A genoux !**

De nouveau, elle ne se fait pas prier. Je la tire vers le rebord du lit, d'où pend un crochet en argent. Sif se retourne et lève les bras. J'attache le reste du foulard au crochet et la force à écarter les jambes. Ses fesses rebondies forment une ombre délicieuse sur la moquette rouge bordeaux. Je me déplace lentement vers l'une des commodes. Je sors six pinces de fer d'un des tiroirs, puis je reviens tout aussi lentement vers ma soumise qui semble frétiller d'impatience.

**Un mouvement, un coup !**

Je place trois pinces sur chacune de ses cuisses. Elle ne sourcille même pas. Dommage, j'aurais aimé la gifler de nouveau. Je me lève et saisis la cravache noire. Je la regarde attendre son supplice. Sif est une très belle femme, sûre d'elle, le genre de femme que je n'aurai jamais gratuitement. Rien que pour cela, elle mérite ma punition.

La cravate claque sur les trois pinces de gauche. Sif refuse de produire un seul son, mais je constate que cela lui demande un immense effort. Ma méchanceté bouillonne, mes yeux se délectent de cette souffrance contrôlée et perverse.

**Tu connais les mots de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui maître : vert, orange, rouge, comme vous me l'avez appris.**

Je me rappelle notre première séance. Une simple fessée. Un apprentissage de la douleur. Elle avait voulu montrer ses soi-disantes capacités. Elle avait fini en larmes dans mes bras. Dans la soumission domination, il vaut mieux apprendre de ses erreurs si on veut éviter la catastrophe.

Mes coups pleuvent de plus en plus fort, de chaque cotés de ses cuisses. Elle a beaucoup appris. Elle sait jusqu'où nous pouvons aller ensemble, et c'est très agréable. Cela me donne confiance. Elle sait jouir en silence et contenir son plaisir … mais pas sa souffrance, elle a aussi ses limites.

**Rouge !**

Je souris. J'aime tant les voir souffrir. Cela me donne un pouvoir, une domination que peu de gens peuvent ressentir. Je m'estime chanceux de pouvoir ressentir cela, même si j'aurais préféré vivre cette sensation d'une manière plus noble.

J'ôte délicatement les pinces, puis détache Sif.

**Ne bouge pas !**

Je reviens vers elle et soigne ses meurtrissures. Je prends soin de faire disparaître les marques, son mari n'apprécierait pas.

**Merci, Maître.**

Le baume est une bénédiction, je le sais car elle sourit de délice. Je le sais car j'ai vécu cette douleur, sans aucun plaisir, la peur au ventre…

Je l'aide à se relever.

**Ça sera tout pour ce soir, Maître. Mon mari m'attend. **

**Quel dommage ! Tu sais que je déteste être déçu. La frustration ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, Sif…**

Elle fait seulement partie de ma minable vie.

Le sourire de Sif ferait fondre n'importe qui. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, c'est celui de Darcy qui s'imprime dans mon esprit en cet instant.

**Ça ne va pas, Maître ?**

**Soumise, ne te soucie pas de moi et pars rejoindre ton mari.**

**J'ai encore quelques minutes. Et il a l'habitude de mes retards … dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse.**

J'ai très envie d'elle, maintenant, mais je suis exténué.

**Laisse-moi faire, Loki….**

Elle me déshabille vite et écrase sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa langue a un goût de menthe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher fébrilement. Sif est une femme que tout homme se doit de désirer. Finalement, je suis un homme comme les autres…

Nous nous dirigeons maladroitement en direction de l'immense mur noir en face du lit, contre lequel je la plaque violemment en soulevant ses jambes.

**Maintenant, je vais te baiser, et tu crieras mon nom dans ta délivrance !**

**Oui, maître.**

J'entre en elle d'un coup. L'entendre gémir est un délice. Petit à petit, j'accélère la cadence de mes va-et-vient … Je ne touche plus terre… je ne suis que nerfs à vif et plaisir conquis.

Elle hurle mon nom à pleins poumons. Mais lorsque je jouis, je vois ce triste sourire de geek reprendre forme dans ma tête …


	3. Chapter 2 S'abandonner

**IS IT MADNESS ?**

CHAPITRE 2 : S'ABANDONNER

Beta : Anne-Laure Mallié

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure: He is we - Fall_

**POV Loki**

J'enfonce délicatement l'aiguille dans ma veine saillante, le liquide s'y engouffre doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il me réchauffe l'âme et le cœur.

Sif est partie depuis à peine une heure et je me sens seul à pleurer. Mon corps commence à se détendre, ma migraine latente disparaît comme par magie et je m'envole, haut, loin de tout, de ma solitude, de ma souffrance, de mon rôle pathétique de dominant par intérim. J'entends des voix familières, qui prennent des accents de reproches. J'entends des bruits connus, des pas dans la pénombre, des sifflements … Puis arrivent les coups, la douleur, le plaisir, le remord … les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je m'entendsgémir, mon pathos s'extériorise dans la défonce.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je crois voir Sif au-dessus de moi, sa main caressant lentementmes cheveux en bataille. Je sens ses doigts courir le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon torse. Ma respiration en devient erratique. Je l'appelle d'une voix morne de toxico. Je ne sais plus ce que je murmure, je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis ici, dans cette pièce, allongé et tremblant comme un agonisant. Mes yeux se referment. J'espère presque ardemment ne plus jamais avoir besoin de les rouvrir.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Je me réveille chez moi, sur mon canapé, une veste hors de prix à l'odeur d'after shave de marque négligemment posée sur mes épaules. J'entends des pas dans la cuisine. Je voudrais me lever mais je n'en ai pas la force. Au regard de la lumière qui filtre au travers des rideaux des fenêtres, il doit être midi, voire plus. Il me semble que mon cerveau est en train de sortir de mon crâne et mes poings sont serrés de douleur.

**Café ? Whisky ? Paracétamol ?**

Tony Stark …

**Si tu t'es mis à l'eau préviens-moi, j'voudrais pas louper un truc pareil !**

L'art et la manière de désamorcer une situation de merde.

J'arrive enfin à m'asseoir.

**Mais fais comme chez toi****,**** Tony ****!**

**Merci, ton hospitalité me touche beaucoup, petit frère !**

Il s'allume une clope en me tendant le paquet de médocs anti-migraineux.

**Tu me connais bien, Stark.**

**Je voulais t'acheter des fleurs mais la pharmacie était plus proche de chez toi, donc …**

J'avale deux cachets et grimace. Je sens le regard intense et accusateur de mon ami posé sur moi.

**J'étais venu faire la fête, j'ai apparemment mal choisi mon moment. Ou alors, je suis arrivé trop tard. T'aurais pu m'en laisser quand même !**

Je souris, mais le sourire n'atteint pas mes yeux.

**Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as ramené ? **

**T'aurais préféré Steve ? Désolé si t'es déçu !**

Steve Rogers, son garde du corps, un redneck bodybuildé avec le QI d'un vétéran de la deuxième guerre.

**Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai.**

**N'en sois pas si sûr…**

Il ne rigole plus. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

**Merde, Loki ! Je t'ai giflé au moins dix fois avant que tu réagisses. Enfin, que tu essaies de réagir … J'aurais préféré que tu me dises 'je t'aime' lors d'une autre occaz' …**

**J'ai dit ça ? **

Je ris. Il sourit. La tension retombe.

**J'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu pensais quand t'as marmonné cette connerie !**

**Moi aussi, Tony, moi aussi.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans le fastfood, il n'y a quasiment personne, le froid force les gens à rester chez eux. Tony en est à son deuxième cheeseburger tandis que moi, je n'arrive même pas à terminer mes six nuggets. Je n'ai jamais vu un humain manger autant de saloperies en moins de deux heures. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de l'estomac de mon ami ! Entre nous, je n'ose imaginer l'état du mien, vu toute la dope que je me suis envoyée ces derniers jours.

**Tu sais quoi, Loki ? Que Dieu bénisse notre beau pays et ses cheeseburgers ! La vie sans burger, c'est comme une branlette de manchot !**

Je recrache mon morceau de nuggets. Les expressions de Tony devraient être inscrites au patrimoine de l'humanité !

**T'es vraiment …**

**Adorable ? Attachant ? Drôle à crever ? Oui, je sais !**

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Tony. Je remarque qu'une des serveuses n'arrête pas de lui sourire comme une dinde, tandis qu'une cliente lui lance des regards en coin. Un jeune homme nous regarde en rigolant tandis que son père lui demande de bien se tenir. Tony a ensorcelé les personnes se trouvant dans le fastfood en moins de quinze minutes. Je me demande comment l'autre serveuse imagine Tony en ce moment, vu qu'elle se lèche les lèvres derrière son comptoir. Mon ami me fait un clin d'œil et me glisse à l'oreille :

**Je suis sûre qu'elle est serrée comme son café !**

Je souris et tente de terminer mon repas. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Mais comme Tony a insisté et qu'il peut être insupportable quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, je me force. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment avec lui. Il est le seul qui arrive à me faire rire.

**Loki, plus sérieusement, je croyais que t'avais arrêté la dope …**

Je le regarde et souris**.**

**Je t'ai menti ! J'ai diminué la dope. Et ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, non ?**

**Vu dans quel état je t'ai ramené chez toi la nuit dernière, j'estime que si, ça me regarde !**

**Tu as eu une déclaration d'amour gratuite, tu devrais être content ! Hum ?**

**Loki, je plaisante pas !**

Tony est en colère, j'ai l'habitude. Ça me fait toujours mal de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi … Pourquoi est-il venu hier soir sans prévenir ?

**Je sais, Tony … Je ferai attention, ok ?**

_Smoke screen activated …_

**Ok ! Ok !**

Loki : 1 -Tony Stark : 0.

Je suis le roi des menteurs.

Enfin, j'arrive à avaler la dernière bouchée de ces horribles morceaux de poulet frit dégueulasses. Tony va chercher les cafés que nous avons commandés. Je me sens encore vaseux et je voudrais dormir. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir de la nuit dernière. Je revois la séance, mon délire avec Sif, puis quelques images. Des mots criés çà et là, des mouvements violents …

**Salut Loki ! T'aimes somnoler dans les restos ?**

Mes yeux sont à présent grands ouverts.

**Salut, Darcy !**

Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas de mon quartier. Dites-moi que c'est un malheureux hasard …

**Quelle … surprise !**

Son regard franc scrute chaque parcelle de mon visage de mort-vivant. J'ai envie de disparaître … et de lui crier mon mal être à la gueule.

**Tu n'es pas venu jouer aujourd'hui. J'étais déçue. Tu vas bien ?**

Impression bizarre d'être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre … Pourquoi me pose-t-elle cette question ? Depuis qu'elle m'a payé à bouffer, je suis sensé être son ami pour la vie ?

**Heu ... oui, oui ! Je vais bien …**

Je regrette d'avoir fini mon repas, j'aurais pu faire semblant d'être occupé. Tony est en train de draguer la serveuse du comptoir, il prend son temps l'enfoiré ! Il a vu qu'une fille était en train de me causer et je suis convaincu qu'il fait durer mon supplice … et son plaisir !

**J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta musique. Tu n'as pas de support audio ? Je voudrais l'avoir dans mon iPod.**

Comment lui dire que je ne suis pas fait pour les relations sociales, comment lui dire que sa demande me touche beaucoup, comment lui dire qu'elle commence à me faire perdre le peu de moyens que j'ai en ma possession aujourd'hui …

**Vous devriez passer chez Loki et l'enregistrer directement !**

_« I am Tony Stark and i'm burdened with a glorious purpose : ruin you life !_

Je le hais !

**Bonjour, chère mademoiselle ! Tony Stark ! Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentés par notre ami commun …**

Il jubile le connard ! Je peux le voir à son sourire de magnat _« control freak »_ pété de suffisance. Une vraie diva !

**Tony, voici Darcy. Darcy, voici Tony. On s'est rencontrés hier.**

**En fait, depuis quelques mois, je viens tous les matins le voir jouer dans le métro parce que j'aime beaucoup sa musique et … sa voix est vraiment belle. Mais nous n'avons vraiment fait connaissance qu'hier …**

Darcy semble être dans ses petits souliers **!**

**Elle m'a payé à manger.**

Les yeux de Tony sont ronds comme des billes. Darcy lui sourit amicalement et reporte son regard sur moi avant de reprendre sa conversation :

**Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre de la musique … alors, je …**

Tony me regarde avec sa fameuse expression _« son of a bitch »_ dans les yeux :

**Oui, bien sûr, musicien de rue, ça paie mal. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un boulot fixe extrêmement bien payé … N'est-ce pas****,**** Loki ?**

_Tony'd !_

**Tony, tout le monde n'a pas ta chance !**

_Loki'd !_

S'il pouvait avoir des pistolets à la place des yeux, je serais déjà mort. Darcy se racle la gorge, visiblement très gênée :

**Bon, et bien, je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas bien, Loki. Je vais vous laisser. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Tu joues demain ?**

Tony offre sa chaise à Darcy.

**Je dois aller terminer un travail au bureau. Je vous offre mon café****,**** Darcy. Et je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. Loki, je repasse ce soir chez toi. Darcy, prenez soin de lui ! Il en a bien besoin.**

Je lui fais un doigt magistral au moment où il passe la porte du fastfood. Un vrai connard !

**C'est un ami ?**

Je souris en buvant mon café.

**Oui. Même si ça ne se voit pas trop …**

**C'est de lui que tu parles dans l'une de tes chansons ?**

Mes yeux doivent sortir de mes orbites …

**Tu sais, celle où tu dis **_**« I let him go inside my pain… »**_

Cette fois, c'est ma mâchoire qui s'ouvre toute seule. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Soit elle est désespérée, soit c'est une psychopathe. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ce n'est pas bon signe … D'un coup, je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise**.**

**Euh … Oui. Tu … tu connais les paroles de toutes mes chansons ?**

Son sourire en dit long.

**Wow … Je suis très impressionné.**

Nous terminons notre café en silence. Darcy se lève lentement et me regarde intensément.

**C'est dommage que tu ne fasses pas d'album. Tes chansons sont vraiment très belles. Je serai là demain, si ça ne te dérange pas …**

Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules, un peu comme si elle reculait son menton jusque dans sa gorge, comme une gamine prise en flag de vol. Mon cœur tape fort de nouveau. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas dû à la dope, ni au manque de vitamines …

**Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.**

Cela me fait un bien fou.

**Alors à demain, je dois filer, un rendez-vous important ! **

**Ok ! A demain alors … Et merci d'être restée.**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

**Merci à toi de m'avoir supportée ! A demain !**

Encore plus complexée que moi … je crois rêver ! Je me lève à mon tour et sors du fastfood en relevant le col de mon manteau. Le froid rentre dans mes os, mais, bizarrement, je sens une chaleur grandir en moi, une chaleur inconnue, qui me rassure et me fait du bien. L'image du sourire de Darcy gravée dans mon esprit, je marche d'un pas alerte vers mon appartement**.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Samedi soir, le club est plein à craquer. Des goths, des geeks, des fetish, tous les freaks de la ville se sont donnés rendez-vous ici. Le DJ a mis le paquet. Il n'y a plus un mètre carré de libre sur la piste. Une bonne excuse pour rester au bar. Jane, la serveuse, m'apporte ma boisson préférée.

**Absinthe de Tchéquie ! A ta santé, Loki !**

Je lève mon verre en souriant et me délecte de ce venin délicieux. Il brûle mon palais et ma gorge embrase mon visage et mon cœur.

Une femme tient son soumis en laisse et le promène le long du comptoir. Une autre est en train de fouetter une quadragénaire à quelques mètres de moi. Elle frappe fort et bien. Je laisse mon regard divaguer sur ce spectacle des plus exquis. Natasha, une autre de mes soumises, adore le fouet. Je devrais peut-être lui proposer d'essayer une séance avec cette femme, elle adorerait sûrement.

Je suis content de ne pas travailler ce soir, cela me permet de laisser libre court à mon côté voyeur sadique. Un happening se prépare, suspension. Je me demande qui sera volontaire. C'est Clint Barton, l'amant de Natasha, qui se charge de suspendre celui ou celle qui le voudra. C'est le meilleur dans sa matière : piercing, sang, suspension, aiguille … On l'appelle le **«** Docteur **»**. Il sait distiller la douleur et repousser les limites de ses clients. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Une jeune femme s'approche de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent sur son postérieur rebondi. Elle est magnifique et extrêmement désirable. Clint commence son office. Sa victime s'élève dans les airs, la lumière la rend squelettique, presque diaphane. Une goutte de sang perle le long de sa hanche droite. Instinctivement, je me lèche les lèvres. J'aimerais la goûter **:** goûter son sang, ses larmes et son nectar.

**Jaloux, mon maître ?**

Sif.

**Envieux serait plus juste. Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec ton mari.**

**Oui, nous avions prévu de passer ma soirée d'anniversaire ensemble. Mais le travail n'attend pas, il est en déplacement pendant deux semaines.**

Elle paraît ravie de son sort, vu son sourire de pure concupiscence.

**Alors j'erre telle une âme en peine qui a du mal à accepter sa 33****ème**** année.**

**L'âge du Christ …**

**Je ne suis toujours pas convertie.**

Je souris.

**Je suis ton seul dieu, Sif.**

Ma voix est descendue d'une octave et mes pupilles sont dilatées. J'ai envie d'elle, ici et maintenant. Son corps tremble. Elle se rapproche de moi. Je pose mon verre vide sur le comptoir. Mon cœur s'accélère, mon envie d'elle augmente. Sa hanche touche la mienne. Je lui souris.

**Tu mérites un cadeau, Sif.**

**C'est toi que je veux, Loki. Pas mon maître. Je veux Loki Laufeyson. **

Ce sera donc sexe vanille gratuit. Je jubile.

Elle entoure mon visage de ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, comme le sourire de Darcy. Je me force à rester concentré.

Sa langue danse avec la mienne, lentement. Je sens ses doigts frôler mes cheveux. Je caresse sa nuque tout en l'embrassant de plus belle. Son corps est collé contre le mien. Et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous dirigeons vers l'une des chambres du club : immense, déco gothique à souhait, noire et blanche la chambre préférée de Sif.

Ma soumise ferme la porte à clé. Elle avait donc tout prévu.

**Clint m'a offert la chambre. A toi de m'offrir le reste.**

Mes lèvres se jettent sur les siennes. Je la déshabille posément, je prends tout le temps nécessaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme comme elle me veuille comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Loki … **

Ses mains déboutonnent ma chemise puis s'occupent de m'ôter le reste de mes vêtements.

Nous nous retrouvons nus, l'un contre l'autre, ses mains sur mon postérieur, les miennes dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

**Loki, fais-moi l'amour …**

Mon cœur s'arrête. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voyais les choses. Pour ma part, la baise reste de la baise, mais pour elle, ces mots font toute la différence. Je me mets sur pilote automatique. Je ne sais comment lui offrir ce qu'elle demande, néanmoins je vais essayer de la satisfaire du mieux que je peux.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le lit. Au-dessus d'elle, je me baisse afin d'embrasser ses chevilles. Je remonte lentement le long de sa jambe gauche puis m'arrête en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur son intimité. Je l'embrasse, lui fais du bien avec ma langue. J'alterne le chaud et le froid, le plaisir et l'attente jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'offre sa délivrance et qu'elle me supplie de la prendre.

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine amoureux d'elle. Mes mouvements sont tendres, les siens sont délicats. Elle me serre fort contre elle tandis que je la remplis de moi, de mon être, de mon âme dominante et fébrile de plaisir. Nous dansons plus que nous ne baisons à vrai dire. C'est peut-être cela faire l'amour à quelqu'un ?

Je sens ses ongles pénétrer ma chair, son souffle irrégulier contre mon torse. Ma jouissance est proche. Je serre la mâchoire. C'est comme un tourbillon, un puits sans fond, une spirale infernale. Mon sang bouillonne, il tape contre mes tempes. Sif me force à augmenter la cadence. Ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour savourer la vue de son plaisir. Son regard s'accroche au mien : je peux voir un tourbillon de tristesse. Mon masque tombe alors. Je ne peux arrêter le flot de ma solitude qui se déverse en elle.

**Oh mon Dieu, Loki …**

Nous hurlons notre plaisir aux quatre coins de la chambre. Ma tête et mon cœur explosent. Heureusement, il me reste assez de self contrôle pour retenir mes larmes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il est deux heures du matin lorsque je sors du club, l'esprit à moitié englué dans la luxure et l'alcool. La fête bat son plein, cependant elle ne m'amuse plus et j'ai un concert à donner dans quatre heures.

Je marche vite, il fait de plus en plus froid et le souvenir des baisers enflammés de Sif ne me réchauffe point. La solitude me gagne de nouveau.

Je coupe par une petite ruelle, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible et de m'écrouler dans mon lit. Tête baissée, j'emprunte le sombre chemin qui mène à mon quartier quand soudain, j'entends une voix appeler à l'aide.

Je lève les yeux vers le vacarme et court sans réfléchir vers la jeune femme en train de se faire agresser. C'est en arrivant vers la lumière d'un réverbère que je décide d'accélérer le pas : un cri déchire la nuit, un cri de détresse, le cri de Darcy …


	4. Chapter 3 TACHYCARDIE

**Un petit chapitre avant Noël! **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très belles fêtes!**

**Merci encore de me lire et / ou de laisser des commentaires!**

**Bonne lecture! Darcy et Loki se rapprochent enfin!**

**IS IT MADNESS ?**

CHAPITRE 3 : TACHYCARDIE

Beta : Anne-Laure Mallié

_Chanson écoutée : Evanescence - Lies_

POV Loki

Je ne vois presque plus rien. Je ne suis que rage et colère, la violence à son paroxysme. Je perçois à peine le visage que je fracasse contre le mur. Encore. Encore. Encore ! ENCORE !

Oui, j'en veux encore car je n'en ai jamais assez de cette colère qui me bouffe les tripes en silence. Alors il faut que ça sorte, que cela fasse du bruit, que cela fasse mal. Pour que je me sente vivant. Pour que j'oublie que je meurs. Pour que je ne meure jamais. Et pour que Darcy soit saine et sauve.

J'entends des bruits de mâchoires qui claquent, des gémissements étouffés et des pleurs.

- **Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer ! Il a eu son compte ! Je vous en prie !**

Darcy. Elle a raison. Je lâche ma proie et la regarde s'effondrer sur le pavé, avant de me retourner vers sa victime. Darcy reste interdite. Elle semble avoir été figée par le regard de la gorgone.

- **Loki, c'est toi ?**

Elle se rapproche de moi d'une démarche incertaine, tremblante, serrant son sac contre ses côtes. Je fais quelques pas vers elle avant de lui prendre la main …

- **Tirons-nous d'ici !**

… et de l'entraîner vers le bout de la ruelle en courant.

Je sens sa chaleur contre ma paume et mon cœur battre la chamade. J'aurais pu tuer ce type de sang-froid. J'aurais pu lui exploser la gueule jusqu'à ce que sa face ne soit plus qu'une bouillie infâme. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'image de sa sale main entre les cuisses de Darcy.

- **Loki ! Loki, arrête-toi !**

Je stoppe ma course. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas lâché sa main. Darcy est essoufflée et elle semble extrêmement fatiguée. Ses yeux me fixent.

- **Tu voulais m'emmener où comme ça ?**

Elle a encore peur. J'aurais dû tuer ce salopard. La voir comme cela me donne envie d'assassiner la race humaine toute entière.

- **Je … Je pensais t'emmener chez moi. Ce n'est pas loin. Mais si tu …**

- **Je te suis. Mais arrête de courir, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus suivre.**

Ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Je me rapproche d'elle. Mon visage est bien trop près du sien.

- **Je suis désolé. **

Elle tremble de froid. Je lâche sa main pour poser mon manteau sur ses épaules.

- **Merci, Loki. **

J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, ou plutôt qu'elle me serre contre elle. Je reprends tendrement sa main dans la mienne. Instinctif. Viscéral. Reptilien. Je ne peux pasm'en empêcher.

**-Viens, on y va. C'est dans la rue d'en face.**

Je ralentis le pas. Cela calme ma colère.

Nous arrivons tranquillement devant la porte de mon immeuble : une vieille bâtisse datant de 1920, transformée en squat. Ce quartier, c'est un peu comme ma maison. J'y vis depuis des années, je ne m'y sens pas trop mal. Et surtout, ici, je ne suis jugé par personne. Même si j'ai le sentiment de n'être aimé que par bien peu de monde, au moins, je ne me sens pas rejeté.

Je pousse l'énorme porte de bois et laisse entrer Darcy.

- **C'est au troisième étage. L'ascenseur est là.**

Je referme la porte derrière moi. La lumière du couloir ne fonctionne toujours pas. Je guide Darcy vers la porte de l'ascenseur, la poussant délicatement du plat de ma main contre ses reins. Mon cœur tape fort. Ma migraine semble sur le point d'éclater dans mon crâne. J'ai envie de m'allonger avec elle quelque part. N'importe où.

L'ascenseur est lent mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je regarde Darcy du coin de l'œil et profite de son inattention pour la détailler de pied en cap. Mon manteau lui va à ravir. Darcy est une beauté qui s'ignore. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche : ourlée, rosie par le froid. Une bouche qui a été faite pour être choyée, embrassée.

_Chanson écoutée par AL : Dana glover – It is you _

L'ascenseur s'arrête dans un grincement aigu. Je sors en premier et invite Darcy à me suivre. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et jela laisse passer avant d'allumer la lumière. Darcy ouvre grands les yeux devant les tableaux accrochés dans le couloir.

- **Giger. Magnifique. **

Une connaisseuse. Cela me fait très plaisir.

Je lui ôte mon manteau des épaules et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Sur le mur en face trône une énorme reproduction du cri de Munch. Darcy me regarde en souriant :

- **Je trouve que ce tableau résume très bien la race humaine.**

- **Nous sommes tous nés dans un cri. Tous conçus de la même façon. Et nous mourrons tous dans un cri. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Il résume bien notre espèce. **

Elle recommence à trembler. Je m'assieds à ses côtés :

- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

Soudain, elle éclate en sanglots. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- **J'ai vraiment cru qu'il … qu'il allait …**

Elle pose sa main entre ses cuisses. Mon envie de meurtre réapparaît. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- **Loki, j'ai eu si peur ! Si cette saloperie de taser avait fonctionné !**

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Cela lui arrache un faible sourire.

- **Oui, j'avais un taser sur moi. J'ai voulu l'utiliser. Il est resté bloqué et ça a encore plus énervé ce type, alors … **

Les sanglots repartent de plus belle. Je me sens impuissant et stupide. Démuni et faible. Darcy tente de se calmer et serre une énième fois ma main dans la sienne.

- **Merci, Loki. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.**

Moi, je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

- **Darcy, tu veux porter plainte ? **

Elle rit faiblement.

- **Non. Je veux oublier et je veux dormir. Cette … mésaventure m'a épuisée.**

Mésaventure. Mot bien mal choisi.

Je me lève et attire Darcy contre moi. Ma migraine a pris ses quartiers. Mon cerveau est en train de me sortir par les oreilles. Et la bouche de Darcy me donne des envies de luxure. Je me retiens, fortement, j'en ai mal au ventre.

Je réussis à l'entraîner vers ma chambre :

- **J'ai changé les draps hier, ils sont propres. La salle de bain est à droite. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ? Je vais dormir au salon. **

Je n'arrive pas à partir. J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai le ventre en compote et je sens que je vais m'effondrer de fatigue.

- **Loki. Ce que tu as fait, c'était … dingue ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal. J'ai aussi eu peur pour toi, tu sais. J'ai encore envie de t'entendre chanter. Tes chansons me font du bien.**

_Darcy, TU me fais du bien…_

Mais je ne peux décemment pas le lui dire. Et je ne peux décemment pas entrer dans sa vie. Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Je suis le monstre de l'histoire, celui qui fait peur aux enfants, celui que les parents utilisent pour forcer leurs progénitures à obéir. Je suis de cette race de monstres vils et trompeurs. Je suis de la race des seigneurs du mensonge et du chaos. Et je me sens éperdument seul à crever.

- **Bonne nuit Darcy. Je te le répète, si tu as besoin …**

- **Ok, je t'appelle. Merci pour tout****,**** Loki. **

Je l'abandonne à contre cœur et me dirige vers le salon. Je me brosse les dents puis enlève péniblement mes vêtements avant de m'affaler comme une merde sur mon vieux canapé vert. Mon mal de crâne reprend de plus belle. La nuit va être difficile.

**xxxxxxxx**

POV Darcy

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le lit est confortable, les draps sentent bon, je suis dans une très jolie chambre, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. J'essaie de ne pas penser à l'agression, à ce qui aurait pu se produire si Loki n'était pas, brutalement, intervenu.

Je sors du lit, allume la lampe de chevet et fais le tour de la chambre. Une petite armoire, une énorme bibliothèque et un tableau, encore un, au-dessus du lit. Je reconnais immédiatement les deux personnages pour avoir suivi durant quelques années le programme d'histoire de l'art à la fac : Cain et Abel, dans une posture morbide et remplie de souffrance. Le regard de Cain ressemble à celui qu'avait Loki face à mon agresseur, un regard plein de colère. Mais aussi empli de tristesse. Une tristesse sourde, presque invisible qui pourtant, parfois, se dévoile. Comme ce soir.

Je souris à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Cela fait des mois que je souris comme une idiote dans la rue, au bureau, chez moi, dans le métro. Sa musique est dans ma tête et son visage est dans mon cœur. Je suis une groupie amoureuse. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à mes 15 ans, je me sens vraiment nulle et stupide. Cependant, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite quand il est là.

Ma mère me disait toujours que j'avais le chic pour tomber sur des canards boiteux, que j'avais un côté « _Mère Teresa _» qui me rendait vulnérable aux hommes de la pire espèce et que, à mon grand malheur, j'avais hérité cette tare d'elle. Elle avait, je pense, à 80% raison. Loki semble être bien plus qu'un simple canard boiteux, il a l'air totalement brisé par la vie. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu le rendre aussi mélancolique, aussi ténébreux, aussi talentueux. Ma curiosité me perdra.

C'est toutefois cette curiosité qui me pousse à sortir de la chambre et à me diriger dans le salon. La lumière est encore allumée. Loki dort profondément sur le canapé : bouche entr'ouverte, respiration lente, muscles saillants. Je profite de la situation, je suis en mode voyeuse, célibataire esseulée, midinette attardée mentale, groupie facile, au choix.

Je devrais avoir honte, étonnamment cela ne me traverse pas l'esprit. En revanche ce qui me traverse le corps est d'une toute autre nature.

Je me rapproche de lui et m'accroupis afin d'être plus près de son visage. Il ressemble à un ange déchu, épuisé d'un je ne sais quoi qui le rend terriblement attirant. Si je risque de m'y brûler les ailes, les siennes se sont certainement transformées en cendres depuis longtemps. Je l'observe, le contemple. C'est comme un voyage en terre inconnue. Son visage endormi est le reflet de son intérieur fracassé. Dans cet appartement à la décoration sans équivoque, le masque est tombé. Et ce qu'il révèle est attirant, désespérément attachant et désirable.

J'ai une irrépressible envie de le toucher, de lui murmurer des mots salvateurs à l'oreille. Mais je ne sais pas mentir. Alors je me tais et je l'admire en silence. J'ai conscience d'être pathétique en cet instant, or, je m'en contrefiche. Ce que je vois me ravit et les bons moments sont assez rares pour en profiter sans états d'âme.

Loki a la chair de poule, il fait frais dans son salon. Je me lève doucement et saisis le plaid jaune négligemment posé sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Je me penche vers Loki et recouvre ses épaules, non sans avoir au préalable examiné ses nombreux tatouages à la loupe. Ma curiosité encore : des lettrages parlant de mort et de souffrance, d'abandon et de tristesse. Evidemment, je ne suis point étonnée. Je pose délicatement le plaid, Loki bouge et marmonne dans son sommeil. J'ai peur de le réveiller. Il semble si las. Ma crainte se révèle juste, Loki ouvre les yeux.

- **Darcy ? **

Il s'assied péniblement sur le canapé.

- **Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Il a la voix endormie, la voix du sommeil. Je m'en veux de l'avoir réveillé.

- **Je suis navrée, je … Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

Il sourit et me montre la place restante sur le canapé.

- **Viens là ! Je sais ce que c'est, les insomnies. Autant être avec quelqu'un quand ça arrive.**

Je m'installe à côté de lui, mon épaule touche la sienne. Il remonte le plaid. Nous sommes serrés comme deux sardines. Nous ressemblons à deux ados après une boum.

- **Tu n'as pas trop froid ? **

Je fais non de la tête et souris comme une idiote. Il rit.

- **Tu portes très bien mon t-shirt, je vois.**

Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

- **Oh ! Heu ! Je l'ai trouvé sur le lit et …**

Il explose de rire cette fois.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te punir ! Il te va très bien !**

Je jette un œil au vêtement en question : l'inscription « KNEEL » y est inscrite en lettres blanches sur fond noir corbeau. Je réalise ce que ce mot signifie et tente de me cacher sous le plaid. Loki ne se retient plus et rit aux larmes.

- **Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est jouissif ! **

Je tente un regard de tueuse. Bien entendu, cela ne fait qu'augmenter son hilarité. Alors, il me reste la moue boudeuse. Et cela fonctionne.

- **Pardon, Darcy. Ça doit être la fatigue.**

- **Ouais, c'est ça ! « KNEEL », non mais quelle idée d'avoir des t-shirts pareils !**

- **Tu as bien une veste Spiderman !**

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! On ne touche pas à Peter Parker !

- **On ne critique pas Peter ! **

Loki a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Parker est une daube ! **

La guerre est déclarée ! Nous commençons une discussion enflammée sur les qualités et les défauts de Spiderman. Loki ne cesse de rire et cela me fait craquer. Notre discussion s'achève sur un compromis : Peter Parker est trop jeune et Batman est trop riche pour être des supers héros crédibles. Nous préférons nous en tenir là avant de faire empirer un conflit perdu d'avance !

- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu trembles de froid, je vais nous faire du thé.**

Loki se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. J'ai encore plus froid. Maintenant que je me sens en confiance, je décide de le rejoindre, le plaid posé négligemment sur mes épaules. J'entends le bruit de la bouilloire électrique.

- **Thé noir, ça te va ?**

Je hoche la tête et continue de sourire comme une dinde.

Il prend deux tasses pleines et les pose sur la table basse du salon. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur le canapé et sirotons notre thé en silence. Un malaise s'installe. Une sorte de tension bizarre. Pour éviter le problème et le fuir comme à mon habitude, je me lève et me dirige vers la bibliothèque remplie de CD's et de vinyles. Du rock, du punk, du goth, de l'électro… que du sombre.

- **J'étais sûre que tu aimais Bauhaus.**

Il me regarde tendrement.

- **Bauhaus, c'est la base de tout ! **

- **Je pensais que c'était les Beatles.**

Il me lance un regard de tueur.

- **Tu veux reprendre la bataille ? La mort de Spiderman ne t'a pas suffi ?**

Je lui souris et me rassieds à ses côtés.

- **Non. Je n'ai pas envie de combattre, je me rends d'office.**

Cette dernière phrase provoque quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de fort, de puissant et d'extrêmement érotique. J'ai du mal à respirer et mon cœur s'emballe.

- **Tu ne connais pas assez l'ennemi pour te rendre sans condition, Darcy.**

- **Je brûle de le connaître, Loki.**

Je m'épate moi-même. Sortir une phrase aussi connotée sans tomber dans les pommes de la honte ultime, Darcy, chapeau !

Nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder en silence. Un silence pesant, lourd de sens. Loki pose sa tasse sur la table et se rapproche de moi. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un puits, de me laisser choir au fond de ses pupilles bleues, noircies par je ne sais quelle émotion.

- **Darcy, je te garantis que tu ne veux pas savoir. **

Un poignard vient de performer ma poitrine.

- **Et si j'insiste ?**

Les Dieux du culot sont avec moi, ce soir !

Loki a un sourire triste, résigné. Il recule et se pelotonne contre l'un des bras du canapé vert.

- **Commence. L'ennemi veut te connaître d'abord. Tu es sur son territoire, tu ne peux pas refuser. Et l'interrogatoire risque d'être rude !**

Je soupire et me lance :

**-Bon ! Je me nomme Darcy Lewis. J'ai trente ans et toutes mes dents. Je suis secrétaire par intérim dans une entreprise d'énergie verte. Je suis célibataire. J'aime Spiderman et les chansons tristes. Je suis pathétique et insignifiante. Et j'ai un faible pour le chocolat. Passionnant****,**** hein ?**

Je me cache derrière mon sourire de geekette idiote. Il se rapproche de moi.

- **Des frères et sœurs ?**

- **Non !**

- **Des parents quand même ?**

Il fallait bien qu'il pose la question. Il va bien falloir que j'y réponde.

- **Oui. Morts. Depuis longtemps. **

Il baisse les yeux.

- **Désolé. **

Je souris et ose lui prendre la main.

- **Ça fait longtemps. A ton tour ! Sinon, ce n'est pas du jeu !**

Il serre ma main doucement et plante son regard dans le mien. Je n'y vois que de la souffrance et cela me déchire le ventre.

- **Je m'appelle Loki Laufeyson. J'ai trente-trois ans. Je suis musicien de rue. Je suis seul. J'aime Bauhaus. Je n'ai ni frères, ni sœurs, ni amis, ni parents. **

- **Tony n'est pas ton ami ?**

Il sourit tristement.

- **Si, tu as raison. Je n'y ai pas pensé. **

- **Et comment on peut ne pas avoir de parents ?**

- **En étant abandonné devant un orphelinat en pleine nuit. Ils ont au moins eu la décence de me donner un prénom. Le nom de famille, je l'ai choisi.**

Ma curiosité est assouvie. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de débile et de désespéré, mais je me retiens.

- **Moi aussi, je suis désolée. Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux ?**

J'outrepasse les limites. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop, j'ai tapé là où ça fait mal.

**- TU es ma prisonnière, Darcy. Et l'interrogatoire n'est pas terminé. **Susurre-t-il dans un rire sardonique.

Concernant ma question extrêmement indiscrète, il ne m'en dira pas plus. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

- **Que voulez-vous savoir, cher ravisseur ?**

Ravissant serait plus juste.

- **Tout ce que tu voudras bien me révéler, chère ennemie.**

Sa bouche est trop proche de la mienne pour que cette foutue tension ne revienne pas. Je suis carrément en hyperventilation et je n'arrive plus à cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis un livre ouvert sur lequel il est inscrit _« prends-moi »_ en lettres d'or. Je me déteste et le désire. A en croire ses pupilles noires, l'effet semble être réciproque. Et cela réchauffe mon cœur.

- **Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir chez moi Darcy ?**

Mon cerveau se déconnecte. Je sors de mon corps et je me vois en train de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sursaute mais ne me repousse pas, au contraire. Je sens la paume de sa main contre mes reins et sa langue forcer l'entrée de mes lèvres. Je suis au Paradis. Néanmoins, la sempiternelle phrase de ma mère revient en force dans ma mémoire et tente de gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

_ « L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions »._

Les caresses de Loki me font complètement oublier un principe fondamental de la survie : « Toujours écouter sa mère ».


	5. Chapter 4 Voyages

Un petit chapitre plein de tendresse, de souffrance, d'amitié pour ce dernier jour de 2013… j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci aux personnes de me lire et / ou de laisser des commentaires.

Je vous souhaite tout de bon pour 2014! Une année pleine de bonnes choses et surtout emplie de bonnes histoires!

Bonne lecture!

**IS IT MADNESS ?**

**CHAPITRE 4 : VOYAGES**

Beta : Anne-Laure Mallié

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure : Jason Miraz - I'm yours_

POV Loki

Cela fait des heures que je m'enivre d'elle, de sa peau, de ses baisers, de son regard. Je suis avide de son corps comme elle est avide de mon âme. Ses mains contre ma peau cherchent ce qui me fait souffrir. Mes mains contre les siennes cherchent à la rendre heureuse. Mes lèvres scellées à sa bouche, je la pénètre et la remplis, encore et encore. Nos souffles erratiques se perdent dans le silence de l'aurore qui se lève. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, mes yeux dans son mystère, nous tombons amoureux, simplement, entre deux embrassades, entre deux caresses.

Pour la première fois, je me sens à ma place. Sa chaleur contre la mienne me rend vivant, ancré **et** sage. J'ai envie de pleurer de joie, de hurler mon bonheur à la face de mes bourreaux. J'entends mon prénom murmuré entre deux respirations. J'enlace son corps éperdument, je m'y accroche comme un drogué à sa dose. Nous sommes épuisés mais nous ne pouvons nous résigner à arrêter de faire l'amour. J'ai peur de la perdre si je stoppe maintenant. J'ai peur de tout perdre si je ne m'oublie pas en elle encore une fois.

Darcy murmure sa jouissance au creux de mon oreille. Une symphonie silencieuse, une pastorale, un adagio, qu'importe, je me laisse emporter par sa mélodie et je jouis à mon tour. Trempés de sueur, nous nous allongeons sur mon lit et fermons les yeux.

- **Loki, je suis tellement fatiguée.**

Sa voix me paraît lointaine, étouffée. J'ai envie de lui dire à quel point je me sens bien, mais je n'ai plus de force. Mes lèvres refusent de bouger. Je perçois sa main dans la mienne et son sourire contre mon front avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque je me réveille, Darcy est à mes côtés et me sourit.

- **Salut.**

J'ai du mal à émerger. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma migraine.

- **Salut.**

Sa bouche se rapproche tendrement de la mienne. Je me redresse et l'embrasse de toute mon âme.

- **Darcy, donne-moi ton corps encore une fois.**

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, mon désir va grandissant et je serre Darcy fort contre moi. Ses mains jouent avec mes cheveux tandis que ma langue joue avec la sienne. Mon désir grandit de nouveau. Je sens son intimité contre mon ventre, j'ai mal de me retenir de la prendre, violemment, comme je sais si bien le faire. Je serre la mâchoire, la bête a faim, mon côté sombre refait surface…

- **Darcy, je veux te prendre maintenant !**

Elle rit faiblement.

- **Permission accordée, cher Maître !**

Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou, il sort par tous les pores de ma peau. La rage, l'envie, la luxure. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien au moment où je la pénètre d'un coup de rein. Elle crie, s'agrippe à ma tignasse noire de jais et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Un plaisir, le sien, que je vois exploser en millions d'étoiles au fond de ses yeux bruns.

J'augmente la cadence. Darcy m'embrasse à me tuer. Je deviens fou d'elle, de son corps, de la saveur de sa jouissance. Je la remplis, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

- **Loki ! Encore.**

- **Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu hurleras ton plaisir à la face du monde, Darcy. **

Ses mains serrent mes épaules. Elle a un sourire béat qui éclaire son visage. Je sens son intimité se resserrer. Mon plaisir augmente. Il me drogue, m'enivre, me fait planer.

- **Dis-mon nom, Darcy.**

Elle l'hurle. J'entends des sonorités connues se répercuter dans tout mon appartement. Ma jouissance est totale. Et la sienne est extatique.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure : Taio Cruz - Hangover_

Vingt-deux heures. La boîte est blindée. Le groupe Sexy Sushi fait cracher son sound system d'une musique électro trash cradingue qui fait du bien à mon cerveau totalement défoncé. Je suis devant les baffles, je me déhanche comme un ressort lorsque Tony me tend un énième shot de hierbas.

- **Lokiiiiii ! Trop bonne idée****,**** ta musique de dépressifs érotomanes !**

J'explose de rire en voyant la face du type à côté de mon pote milliardaire.

- **Je suppose que l'érotomane, c'est toi****,**** Tony ?**

Mon pote se tient les côtes de rire :

- **Hey mec, c'est pas moi qui viens de passer la journée à faire du sport en chambre comme un taré !**

Maintenant, je pense que toute la salle est au courant ! J'ai envie de lui exploser la poitrine.

Après lui avoir fait un doigt, je retourne vers les baffles en hurlant les paroles de la chanson jouée par le groupe.

_« Enfant d'p**** sal**** ta mère, fist f***g, fatherf**** »_

Tony me rejoint en hurlant comme un malade. On est dans un état pitoyable, comme à chaque fois que Tony vient faire la fête avec moi. Mais je m'en fous. Je veux oublier que quelqu'un pense à moi. Je veux oublier que je compte pour elle. Je veux oublier que j'existe.

_« __**Loki, j'ai envie de te revoir. Comme ça, ici, toi et moi. **__»_

J'ai envie d'être avec elle, de lui dire qu'elle me manque, de lui offrir des roses, de lui écrire une chanson. J'ai envie d'être avec elle … encore … tout le temps… de perdre la notion de la banalité … de mon anormalité.

La musique augmente, le rythme s'accélère. Je finis mon verre avant de prendre les deux que me passe Tony.

_Il n'y a personne à draguer, il n'y plus rien à faire, encore une foutue journée, calvaire !_

Sexy Sushi crache sa haine de la vie ordinaire. Ma haine, personnelle, confidentielle, pendant longtemps n'avait pas de nom, ni passé, ni visage. Elle n'était qu'un projet. Depuis que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, elle est devenue une quête.

J'ai menti à Darcy en lui disant que je n'ai pas de frère. J'en ai un. Il est la raison de mon exil et de ma vie peinte en souffrance. Il est la raison pour laquelle mes géniteurs n'ont pas voulu devenir mes parents. Il est responsable de cette rage qui me tord les boyaux, de cette déchéance qui revient**,** même dans la défonce.

Ma rage, ma haine de tout ce dont il m'a privé. Cette haine-là, celle qui me ronge en permanence. Oui Darcy, j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus sur mon histoire et j'ai eu ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Un prénom. Pour baptiser ma haine. Sur lui, je la regarderai couler. A travers lui, j'aurai ma vengeance. Je partagerai ma souffrance avec Thor, mon ennemi, mon frère … avant de l'écraser.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

POV Tony

Comme à chaque fois que nous sortons, je ramène Loki sur mes épaules jusqu'à son appartement. J'ouvre la porte en faisant très attention à ne pas lui cogner la tête contre le mur comme la dernière fois. Ce souvenir me fait sourire. J'allonge mon meilleur ami dans son lit et lui ôte ses bottes.

- **Tu restes****,**** Tony ?**

Vu le regard de chien battu défoncé à la colle qu'il m'envoie, je ne peux pas refuser. Je remonte la couette et j'éteins la lumière. Sa main attrape la mienne. Je la serre fort avant de me diriger vers le salon. J'y enlève mes vêtements puants la clope et m'allonge sur le vieux canapé vert.

Loki a un manque de goût flagrant pour décorer son humble demeure, malgré mes nombreux cours dispensés durant notre adolescence.

Loki semble avoir et ressentir un manque de tout : amour, fric, dignité, bonheur, limites, repères…

Je suis le seul ami qu'il ait, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour qu'il mérite cela. Nous étions si différents et pourtant si complices. S'il n'était pas rongé par la haine qu'il voue à son frère, j'aurais pu devenir le sien. Mais il a toujours eu trop mal pour se rendre compte de tout cela. De mon inquiétude, de mon respect, de mon amitié sincère pour lui. L'ado rebelle seul au monde. Le paria. Le maudit.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à nos jeux à l'orphelinat, nos jeux innocents. Je lui ai donné le goût de la triche, du ludique et du fun. Plus tard, il m'a donné celui de la volupté. Il m'a fait connaître d'autres sortes de jeux : plus matures, plus pervers. J'ai connu le plaisir grâce à son réseau de freaks et d'exilés de la vie. J'ai connu l'amour, j'ai connu ma femme.

Puis j'ai connu son frère. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et je ne le lui dirai jamais. En priant pour que jamais, il ne le sache. Je suis d'un naturel naïf et je me force à espérer que le jour des retrouvailles n'arrivera jamais. Mais même si je suis naïf, je ne suis pas stupide. Le temps passe, le jour se rapproche. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la souffrance que mes non-dits vont infliger à mon ami. J'ai peur de son courroux concernant Thor. Thor qui espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt, comme je le lui ai promis. Thor qui aime Loki sans le connaître. Loki qui hait Thor sans l'avoir vu. Et moi qui les aime tous les deux. On dirait un mauvais film romantique, qui risque de se terminer en mauvais film de série B, genre film noir.

Je m'endors la peur au ventre, non sans avoir entendu les sanglots de Loki traverser la porte de sa chambre.

**xxxxxxxx**

_Chanson écoutée : He is we – His name_

POV Loki

Ma tête va exploser une nouvelle fois. Depuis le temps que je suis migraineux, je devrais m'y être habitué. Malheureusement, je redécouvre cette douleur comme un nouveau-né sortant du ventre de sa mère matrice. Je marche en titubant vers la cuisine. Je manque de m'étaler par terre, Tony me rattrape.

- **Bien dormi****,**** Loki ?**

Je lui fais un doigt et me sers un café.

- **Moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi si jamais ça t'intéresse.**

Je lui souris et avale trois cachets avec un reste de vodka traînant sur le rebord de l'évier.

- **Merci d'être resté.**

Je sais qu'il est venu me réconforter dans ma chambre. J'ai senti sa présence à côté de moi dans le délire de la défonce, sa main dans ma main, comme souvent. Tony sait tout de moi et je sais presque tout de lui. Je n'ai personne d'autre, à part Darcy. Et j'ai envie de la voir. Mon cœur a un raté. Le manque achève le peu de neurones qu'il me reste. Tony me regarde de travers.

- **Loki ? Ça va ?**

Je hoche la tête et m'affale sur l'un des fauteuils.

- **Oui. La migraine. Ça va passer.**

Je ferme les yeux : je revois nos ébats, je ressens ses caresses sur mon torse, ses baisers dans mes cheveux et son regard planté dans le mien. **_Darcy. Me. Manque._**

- **Loki ? Comment elle s'appelle ?**

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.

- **De qui tu parles****,**** Tony ?**

**- De celle qui te fait sourire comme un enfant de trois ans devant une barbe à papa.**

Je referme les yeux et ne réponds rien, juste pour l'énerver. Evidemment, il insiste.

- **C'est ta mère, Tony !**

- **Ok, ok, j'arrête de te poser des questions !**

Le jour où j'ai fait croire à Tony que j'avais couché avec sa mère reste à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis. C'est ce jour-là où je me suis découvert un incroyable talent pour le mensonge.

Tony grogne contre le canapé, il sait qu'il n'aura rien de plus. Mais, je le connais, il va chercher. Je l'entends se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. On frappe à la porte. Bien entendu, Tony le sans gène l'ouvre sans me demander mon avis. Lorsque j'entends sa voix, je me lève d'un bond et file dans la cuisine.

- **Darcy ?**

Tony a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Loki, j'ai ma réponse**. Me chuchote-t-il en retournant au salon avec trois tasses de café. **Mais dis-moi que ma mère était plus sexy.**

Je suis sûr qu'il croit encore à mon bobard. Il faut dire que j'avais excellé dans l'art de la tromperie ce jour-là. Et que j'en avais même regretté de ne pas avoir réellement couché avec sa majestueuse maman !

- **Je suis content de te voir.**

- **Tu n'étais pas au métro alors j'ai pensé que peut-être ça n'allait pas.**

- **Quelle délicate attention****,**** Loki. Qu'as-tu fait à cette charmante demoiselle pour mériter autant … d'amour ?**

Tony. Enfoiré. Je recrache le café dans ma tasse.

- **J'ai été poli, moi !**

Darcy rit faiblement. Je sens qu'elle a envie de s'en aller alors je lui prends la main et la ramène contre mon flanc. Je pose mes lèvres contre son oreille :

- **Reste avec moi. Je vais crever avec lui pour seul compagnon.**

Tony a entendu et explose de rire :

- **Quel ingrat ! De toute façon****,**** j'étais sur le point d'y aller.**

Contrairement à moi, Tony ment très mal. Il boit son café d'une traite et m'entraîne avec lui dans le couloir :

- **Fais gaffe à toi, Loki. Vraiment.**

La pitié dans son regard me donne envie de le gifler. Mais je m'abstiens. Je préfère le laisser partir sans rien dire et retourner près de Darcy. Elle attend, debout contre le mur.

- **Fais comme chez toi.**

- **Je ne veux pas te déranger.**

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme un fou.

- **Dérange-moi Darcy, ça me fait du bien.**

Nos corps reprennent leur marque l'un contre l'autre. Instinctivement, viscéralement. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux avec frénésie tandis que je relève sa jupe. Son string glisse entre mes doigts et tombe négligemment sur le sol. Darcy est déjà prête à recevoir son dû. Et moi, je vais m'écrouler de désir. Je soulève ses jambes et les place de chaque côté de ma taille. J'entre en elle. Tendrement**,** je la savoure, je me délecte d'elle. Mes va-et-vient sont lents. Mon regard est voilé par le désir.

- **Loki. Tu m'as manqué.**

Sa voix, chaude et profonde, me réconforte. Je sens ses mains caresser mon dos. Elle gémit tout en m'embrassant. Mon désir s'accroît.

- **Darcy. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.**

_Putain, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !_

J'augment le rythme. Sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne au moment où elle étouffe son orgasme. Je jouis à en perdre la tête encore et encore. Mon orgasme explose en même temps que ma migraine, le plaisir et la douleur. La souffrance et la petite mort.


	6. Chapter 5

UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente année 2014 et vous remercie encore de me lire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!Bonne lecture!

IS IT MADNESS ?

CHAPITRE 5 : JE CROIS EN MA RAGE

Beta : Anne-Laure Mallié

**_« I feel lost when you're not around. I feel lost when i'm not Inside of you. I feel so lost when you're not by my side. I feel so lost when I'm not with you… »_**

Darcy me regarde tendrement dans cet horrible couloir de métro dans lequel s'engouffre ce maudit vent de décembre. Bientôt Noël, période que j'exècre. Bientôt le temps des enfants qui jouent et des connards qui consomment. Bientôt le temps de la solitude et des larmes, de la grosse défonce et de la rage contenue. Ou pas. En regardant Darcy me sourire, je me dis que tout cela pourrait changer. Que je pourrais être heureux sans faire semblant. Que je pourrais me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments naïfs.

Elle me fait un signe de la main avant de partir travailler. Trois mois que sa main est dans la mienne chaque matin. Trois mois que mon cœur bat plus fort. Trois mois que je me sens bien, ou du moins pas trop mal. Elle est partie depuis à peine cinq minutes et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être glacé sans sa chaleur. Je continue à chanter mon amour pour elle. Les gens s'arrêtent, écoutent et partent. Certains balancent des pièces dans le chapeau, d'autres me filent des cigarettes. Ce que je remarque c'est que, en cette période de fin d'année, tous donnent quelque chose. L'esprit de Noël, sans doute.

Je joue sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je suis mort de froid et ma migraine est en train de m'exploser le cerveau. C'est de pire en pire chaque jour. Heureusement**,** ce soir, je ne travaille pas au club. J'ai d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à faire ce que j'ai toujours su faire : punir, donner du plaisir et en prendre sans amour. A chaque coup, à chaque humiliation, le visage de Darcy s'insinue dans mon esprit et me fait perdre les pédales.

Mes soumises ne se sont encore aperçues de rien. Enfin, presque. Sif ne cesse de me poser d'innombrables questions sur ma vie en dehors du club, sur mes passions, mes envies, mes amours. Les punitions se font de plus en plus rares au profit d'un sexe vanille tarifé**, ce** qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Cela pourrait être encore mieux si je ne culpabilisais pas autant. Il me faudra un jour en parler à Darcy. Je préfère ne pas y penser, cela me fait trop mal.

Je rentre en courant dans l'immeuble. Je meurs de froid et de douleur. Il faut que je m'allonge, que je me dope, que je prenne un cachet, que je m'endorme, je ne sais plus. Mais ma migraine va m'achever. J'entre dans mon appartement, la lumière est allumée. Darcy est en train de faire la cuisine.

- **Salut ! J'ai trouvé le double de ta clé, là où tu m'avais dit. Je me suis permise de …**

Je manque de m'écrouler sur le sol. J'entends Darcy crier. Son bras a tout juste le temps de me rattraper.

- **Loki !**

Elle me guide vers le salon et m'aide à m'allonger sur le canapé.

- **Loki, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**

- **Cachets bleus, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. **

J'ai envie de dégueuler. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Mon sang tambourine dans mon crâne. Darcy me tend les cachets, cachets que j'avale d'une traite sans me poser de questions.

- **Loki, tu devrais peut-être appeler un médecin.**

Je la regarde en souriant.

- **J'ai l'habitude. Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le summum. Ne t'en fais pas****,**** ça va passer. Viens près de moi.**

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine :

- **Je ne voudrais pas te servir une omelette brûlée.**

Après avoir éteint la gazinière, elle se dépêche de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle me force à m'allonger et à poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Après quelques longues minutes, les cachets commencent enfin à faire effet et je me sens déjà plus détendu. Je soupire d'aise et garde les yeux fermés.

- **Darcy, tu vas me rendre fou !**

- **Tu dois confondre avec ta migraine ! **

Je ris. Il me semble que je deviens presque normal et, d'un coup, cela me tord le bide.

- **Tu as faim ?**

Je hoche doucement la tête. Darcy m'abandonne et court s'affairer à la cuisine. Cela sent le curry et les œufs. Mon estomac gronde.

- **C'est prêt !**

Je me lève difficilement. Les cachets me fatiguent un peu. Je m'affale sur la chaise. Darcy a à peine le temps de me servir que je me jette sur la nourriture.

- **Bon appétit, à toi aussi !**

Je dévore ce que Darcy a cuisiné, à croire que je redécouvre le plaisir de manger. Son omelette fond dans ma bouche et je lutte pour ne pas gémir à chaque bouchée.

- **C'est délicieux, merci !**

- **J'adore faire la cuisine, ça me calme quand je suis stressée.**

_Scud activated… hidden message… broken heart…_

- **Et … pourquoi es-tu stressée ?**

Je suis vraiment très détendu, j'ai presque envie de dormir. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, car j'ai peur de la réponse. Mais les médicaments me donnent le courage que je n'ai pas d'ordinaire.

- **Et bien… dans une semaine, il y a la soirée de fin d'année à mon travail. On m'a fortement conseillé d'y aller et … j'ai peur d'y aller seule. **

Je souris et ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Ma migraine a presque totalement disparu, mais je crève de fatigue.

- **Avant que je ne m'écroule de sommeil sur cette table, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.**

Elle se lève et me force à me lever à mon tour. Je ne sais pas combien de cachets elle m'a tendu, mais il est évident que j'ai largement dépassé la dose.

- **Loki, on en parle demain, tu n'es pas en état.**

Elle m'allonge sur mon lit et rabat les couvertures sur mon corps.

- **Darcy, je suis désolé. Reste avec moi. Et dis-moi, s'il te plaît, je veux savoir.**

- **Je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes. Je voudrais que tu rencontres mes collègues, que tu connaisses un peu ma vie.**

Je place mon front contre son cou et je respire son odeur :

- **Hum, Darcy, si c'est ce que tu désires …**

Une douce torpeur me gagne. Les caresses de ma compagne achèvent le peu de lucidité qui me reste.

- **Alors, ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?**

- **Oui. Je viendrais avec toi, mon amour.**

La défonce, révélateur de sentiments cachés. Le mot est lâché, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

**xxxxxxxx**

Je gémis, je râle, je suis la volupté incarnée. Je m'accroche à la croix de Saint André sur laquelle j'ai attaché Sif et j'entre en ma soumise de façon lascive. Nous sommes ensemble depuis une heure. Je l'ai punie de multiples manières, elle a joui de nombreuses fois et je suis satisfait de la voir se perdre encore une fois dans le plaisir. Je sens ses cuisses se resserrer autour de ma taille. Elle est proche, très proche, alors je ralentis la cadence.

- **Loki … nooon !**

J'agrippe sa queue de cheval et je tire sa tête violemment vers l'arrière, forçant Sif à s'arquer un peu plus sur la croix.

- **Ne me donne pas d'ordre, soumise ! **

Je la pénètre violemment tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- **Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu es faite pour être dominée ! Accepte-le !**

Je continue à tirer sur ses cheveux tandis que j'envahis son intimité toute entière. Je sens ses tétons durcir contre mon torse. Moi aussi, je suis proche et je me retiens de jouir**. Je** veux la faire hurler. Je veux l'entendre me supplier de l'achever. Nos corps sont transpirants, tendus à l'extrême, ivres de désir et de concupiscence.

- **Maître, ayez pitié de moi !**

Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse comme un enragé. Mon anatomie ne désire qu'elle en cet instant. Notre plaisir grandit au fond de nos entrailles. Les muscles de Sif se tendent au maximum. Je lâche ses cheveux et agrippe la croix de mes deux mains pendant que je la remplis encore plus fort.

- **Crie mon nom, soumise !**

Alors que Sif hurle sa jouissance dans toute la pièce, je râle faiblement la mienne, mon front contre sa gorge. Je reste contre elle quelques minutes. Cette séance m'a épuisé. Mais elle m'a aussi fait beaucoup de bien. A en croire le sourire de Sif, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris mon pied.

Je libère ma soumise. Elle se couvre de son manteau et me fait signe avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre une douche. Je déambule nu dans la salle**,** à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Je décide de la ranger un peu avant de me laisser choir sur l'un des canapés de cette immense pièce, l'une des plus grandes du club : on l'appelle la suite de la torture. Tous les instruments utilisés lors d'une séance BDSM y sont accrochés au mur. Il y a un grand lit, deux canapés et même une table de massage. Le grand luxe.

Alors que je m'allonge, je sens mes muscles se détendre. Cette journée a été harassante : Natacha, Jane et Sif. Toutes trois extrêmement soumises, toutes trois totalement satisfaites.

Natacha a adoré mes coups de martinet. C'est une très belle femme, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle sait se laisser dominer tout en respectant l'adversaire. Et elle me plaît.

Jane est une femme pragmatique, de terrain. Une femme qui ne sait pas imaginer les choses, mais qui les vit intensément. Et cet après-midi, sa jouissance était plus qu'intense.

Quant à Sif, c'est sensiblement différent. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une soirée fétish. Elle m'a plu d'emblée. Nous avions d'ailleurs fait une séance ensemble le soir-même. Et elle m'a proposé d'intégrer le club une semaine plus tard.

Cela fait longtemps que je la domine mais nous nous connaissons très peu, ce qui me convient. Je ne mélange jamais le professionnel et le personnel. C'est l'un de mes principes, du moins, j'essaie de m'y tenir, ce qui est de moins en moins aisé : depuis que Darcy est dans ma vie, j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à laisser mes émotions au vestiaire.

Je tombe peu à peu dans un assoupissement bienvenu. Je sens le cuir du canapé contre mes fesses et mon dos. Il me semble que je m'y enfonce lentement, comme lorsqu'on met la main dans le sable à la plage. Ma respiration se calme. J'entends des bruits familiers, des voix connues …

**xxxxxxxxx**

Je suis à l'orphelinat, caché derrière une porte en attendant que le caïd du bâtiment me donne ce que je recherche. Heimdall sort du bureau du directeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- **C'est bon, avorton, j'ai tes infos ! File-moi la clé de l'armoire à pharmacie !**

- **On dit s'il te plaît****,**** Heimdall !**

Il me balance le dossier à la gueule. Je lui jette les clés à la figure.

- **On est quittes, petit merdeux ! En tout cas, si tes parents te voyaient, ils ne regretteraient pas leur choix !**

J'avance doucement en souriant et ramasse le dossier juste avant de lui asséner un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Heimdall reste interdit.

- **Bonne journée, caïd !**

Je cours me planquer dans mon lieu favori, la cave de l'orphelinat. Je lis le dossier à la lumière d'un briquet. Je vois des noms, des dates, des remarques.

**_« Génitrice : Frigga Odinson. Raison de l'abandon : pécuniaires. Remarques : mariée, un enfant, Thor Odinson. NE SOUHAITE PAS ETRE RETROUVEE PAR SA PROGENITURE. Abandon non mentionné à son mari. »_**

Ces notes sont inhabituelles. On ne demande pas autant d'informations à une personne qui abandonne son enfant. Toutefois, l'orphelinat, d'obédience catholique plutôt extrémiste, a la réputation d'être intraitable avec les géniteurs. Peut-être que cette Frigga avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Peut-être que le directeur de l'époque se délectait du malheur des autres. En tout cas, ce dossier a la consistance du Graal pour moi. Enfin, je connais le nom de mon frère. Le directeur m'avait craché à la figure que je n'avais jamais été désiré par mes parents : _« Un fils est largement suffisant de nos jours, pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec un second, surtout s'il est comme toi ! »_

J'étais du genre chétif, malade et timide, du genre qu'on ne remarque pas. Du genre qu'on maltraite. J'ai pris des coups, beaucoup, beaucoup trop sans doute. Néanmoins, j'ai appris à me défendre, notamment grâce à Tony… et à la haine sans nom que j'ai envers mon frère. Il est devenu le bouc émissaire de toutes mes souffrances.

J'ai conscience d'être pathétique. Je sais que Thor n'y est pour rien, mais je ne peux me résigner à abandonner cette rage qui m'a porté jusque-là. Cette fureur me permet d'exister. Cette colère est ancrée en moi, je ne me reconnais qu'à travers elle.

Je rêve que mon frère est devant moi et que je lui explose le crâne. Je peux entendre le bruit de ses os sur le sol, je peux ressentir ma propre fureur. Je peux voir la peur au fond de ses yeux. Et je hurle. A m'en faire exploser les poumons.

- **Loki ! Loki !**

J'ouvre les yeux. Sif se tient à genoux contre le canapé. Elle semble préoccupée.

- **Loki, ça va ?**

- **Oui. Oui, pourquoi ?**

Je sens sa main contre la mienne.

- **Tu hurlais.**

Je la serre. Je tente de me calmer. Une émotion traverse les prunelles de Sif. Je lâche immédiatement sa main, conscient du danger dans lequel je suis en train de me fourrer. Je me lève d'un bond.

- **Tu peux t'en aller soumise, j'en ai fini avec toi.**

- **Bien****,**** maître.**

J'entends les sanglots qui enrobent sa voix et cela me brise le cœur.

- **Merci, Sif.**

Son regard croise le mien. Encore cette même émotion brillante et dévastatrice. Ma soumise se rapproche de moi, elle me saute au cou puis m'embrasse, puissamment, intensément, amoureusement …

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je suis faible, je l'ai toujours été et j'aime Sif, il me faut le reconnaître. Je l'aime d'une admiration contenue, comme un fanatique devant le maître de son art. Je l'admire, la vénère presque. Et je me laisse tomber dans le gouffre des sentiments qu'elle semble vouloir partager.

- **Loki, laisse-moi te réconforter.**

Ses mains parcourent mon dos et je soupire de plaisir. Oui, je suis faible, je suis vil, je ne suis rien, mais grâce à elle, je me sens revivre. Et bientôt, grâce à Darcy, je ressusciterai.

**xxxxxxxxx**

La fête bat son plein. Darcy et moi, nous nous frayons un chemin entre les invités. Darcy m'a déjà présenté à une dizaine de personnes dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Je sens le regard concupiscent de certaines femmes sur moi, trop poudrées pour être honnêtes, trop maquillées pour être franchement désirables. Mes yeux ne se posent que sur elle. Darcy est superbe dans sa robe fourreau verte. Je caresse négligemment ses reins et lui murmure des mots suintants la luxure à l'oreille :

- **Darcy, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. Tu es magnifique.**

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et dépose un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

- **Merci d'être ici avec moi. **

- **Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tu es si belle.**

Je l'aime. A en crever. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir. Cela me fait peur. Cela me fait mal. Cela me fait du bien. Je suis complètement perdu, mais, avec Darcy, j'ai l'impression que je peux me repérer un peu. Je me sens moins paumé avec ses doigts entrelaçant les miens.

Les collègues de Darcy ont tous des looks de « hipster bobo » bourrés de fric. Le genre de personne à se déplacer sur un vélo électrique fabriqué par des enfants au Laos.

Darcy travaille pour « GreenInk », l'une des plus grandes boîtes d'énergie verte au monde, qui a lancé le prototype de la Prius et d'autres choses de ce genre. Entreprise gérée par des requins fumant des pétards made in marocco. Des alternos de droite. Tout ce que j'exècre. Mais je sais très bien mentir à la face du monde, alors je porte mon masque, celui des grandes occasions et, jusqu'à maintenant, je joue mon rôle de petit ami réservé et sensible à la perfection.

Darcy m'entraîne vers le buffet en sautillant :

- **Viens ! Mon patron et sa femme viennent d'arriver, il faut que je te présente. Ils sont super cools !**

Elle ressemble à une gamine dans un magasin de poupées. Je souris et lève les yeux vers la longue table sur laquelle sont exposés des petits fours et des verres de champagne. Mon sourire se fige au moment où mon regard croise le sien : Sif se tient debout devant moi, les yeux exorbités de surprise démente. Je ne dis rien et me dirige lentement vers elle. Un homme grand nous tourne le dos. Il discute avec un quinqua bedonnant qui parle fort. Je serre la main de Darcy pour ne pas perdre la face et souris au moment où elle me présente Sif :

- **Madame, je voudrais vous présenter mon ami****,**** Loki. **

Elle me tend la main. Elle tremble.

- **Sif. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis heureuse de connaître enfin le compagnon de Darcy. **

L'homme en costume gris se retourne enfin vers nous. Un corps de body buildé**,** dopé aux stéroïdes. Un sourire de minet. Des longs cheveux blonds retenus en catogan. Un sourire ultra-brite. « Point Break, limite extrême. » Il ne manque plus que le surf et la plage !

- **Darcy ! Je suis heureux de te voir !**

Il la serre amicalement dans ses bras. Je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- **Monsieur, je vous présente mon ami****,**** Loki.**

Il a une poigne de tous les diables.

- **Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer !**

Il a l'air sincère en plus. J'ai envie de disparaître devant tant de naïveté.

- **Mon nom est Thor Odinson. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de vous connaître !**

Je tombe dans un trou béant. Je ne sais plus où m'agripper. En quelques secondes, des années de souffrance me reviennent droit dans la figure. Sif le remarque mais ne dit rien.

- **Enchanté, monsieur Odinson. **

Ma voix est sifflante**,** comme une balle de revolver. Si je pouvais, je tuerais mon frère sur le champ. Mais je me retiens. Mon plaisir n'en sera que plus grand quand je le verrai s'effondrer. Quand je lui aurai pris ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde …


End file.
